Across the Gateway
by Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail
Summary: Rewrite of Magic Exists! Ed and Al find themselves across the Alchemic Gate, in a school of magic, where they find themselves having to teach a bunch of older students to get their hands on the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. Meanwhile, Voldemort is being visited by strange people with mysterious powers, and rocks that increase magic. Can the Fullmetal Alchemist survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, here it is; the first installment of the rewritten Magic Exists?! I got new ideas driving home from a ski trip with a good, anime-loving friend, which was where I got the basic, new ideas for the plotline. Hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, because if I did, they could never be as amazing as how J.K Rowling or Hiromu Arakawa did. All flames will torch Umbridge, so if you send them, the toad gets fried, which isnt actually a bad thing. **

* * *

A lone, dark figure strode into the Death Eater meeting, paying no attention to any wands that were being pointed at him. He made it to the center of the hostile gathering, stopping in front of Lord Voldemort, who calmly sat with a large green snake draped over his shoulders.

Voldemort stared at the spiky-haired stranger, not really believing what he was seeing. The man held up a handful of glimmering, red shards of rock, which immediately caught Voldemort's eyes.

In a raspy voice, the man said, "you know what these are, don't you?" as he indicated the stones.

The Dark Lord nodded, then brandished an arm at his followers. "Leave us."

After a series of 'pops', the room was empty, save for the two. The shadowy figure gave a feral grin, then threw Voldemort the shards. Voldemort flung himself to the ground, shoveling as many as possible into his mouth, which was slowly changing. Below the slits for nostrils, in between the flat, snakelike lips, normally human teeth sharpened as he crunched down onto the rocks. Every piece he could got stuffed into his mouth, even a bit of dirt when it couldn't be helped.

"I bet you've been needing those since your resurrection, haven't you?" He let out a gravelly laugh. "Now, you have to do something for me, don't you, Voldie?"

Voldemort shot him a hate-filled glare, rising from the ground and brushing off his robes, now that he was finished consuming the rocks.

"What exactly would I, the Dark Lord and greatest wizard of all times, do for you?"

The question was answered with an animalistic smirk.

"Those things that guard your wizard prison, they suck out souls, right?"

Voldemort nodded. "Dementors. They will be recruited to my side soon enough, allowing my most faithful to once again walk free. Would you be needing a few?"

"Yes, I'll be needing some. As many as you can gather." Firelight glinted off of the stranger's pointed teeth, and reflected off purple, slitted eyes.

**Author's Note #2: I'll update whenever I complete my revision of the original first chapter, but I have a ton of homework to do over my holiday, so it may take a tiny bit. See you next time!**

**~Katt**


	2. The Pipsqueak and the Armor

**Author's Note: here it is, the second installment of the rewrite of Magic Exists! I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers, Royaih, Tanoshii Shururi, squidkindabomb, and a guest. It was because of you guys that I decided to put schoolwork on hold and complete this chapter. Anyone that wants to review, it encourages me that sleep isn't actually that important, writing is.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter (but you all knew that) because I'm not Japanese (though I have lived there when I was younger. Modeling. It's fun.) and Harry Potter was written before I was born. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

It was the second day of the Hogwarts school year, and Harry was already royally pissed off at basically everyone. It definitely started with the whole Seamus fiasco in the dormitory that morning, followed with Ron messing up his chance to talk to Cho Chang. Snape, true to himself, then had to vanish his potion, earning Harry a zero for the day. Rounding it off was the horrible, pink, Ministry toad and her simpering little... Harry clenched his fist in anger.

As he stormed his way to the Gryffindor table, the commotion and talk going around Harry had slightly escalated from that at breakfast and lunch; this time his shouting match with Umbridge was included, along with more of how he was an attention-seeking prat who was exploiting the tragic death of Cedric Diggory.

Harry set down his silverware, ready to completely flip his lid about the stupidity of the Wizarding World, Ron drew his and Hermione's attention to the Staff Table. There sat two strange people, which was saying something if Harry freakin' Potter thought they looked weird.

A rather small, girlish boy with a blond braid was perched on a seat next to Snape, appearing to be both annoyed and amused. He wore a very odd robe as well; sort of like a muggle trench coat or duster that was bright, Gryffindor-red, with a black jacket underneath. His companion sat next to Hagrid, who was still the largest by far, and seeing how he or she felt by facial expressions was impossible, as they wore a hulking suit of armor, not unlike the ones that lined the halls of Hogwarts. It's inhabitant was turned to the side, talking animatedly with Hagrid, with only a few glances towards the delicious food recently prepared by house elves.

"Those two weren't here last night, were they? You actually paid attention, Hermione; do you remember them?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. It looks like Professor Dumbledore's going to say something, though, so perhaps he'll introduce them to us."

True to Hermione's prediction, the aged Headmaster rose to his feet, raising a wrinkled hand to silence the chatter coming from the four house tables and the few straggling students slowing mulling into the Great Hall.

"As many of you might have noticed, Hogwarts School has been lucky enough to add an addition to our staff, albeit a day late. Nonetheless, please join me in giving a warm welcome to Professor Edward Elric," Dumbledore gestured to the blond, who lazily gave a sweeping motion with a gloved hand, "and Professor Alphonse Elric." The man (presumably. _'Alphonse is a man's name'_, Harry thought.) turned towards the students, waving cheerfully.

All around the hall, random spattering of applause sprouted, a majority of it coming from girls cooing about how 'adorable' Professor Edward was.

Dumbledore continued speaking once the last of the claps faded. "We are lucky to have found two people skilled in the art of Alchemy, which will be taught for fifth, sixth, and seventh years for this year as a course class, but for younger students thought to have enough promise for the field will have the chance to take it as an elective. New schedules will be handed out by your Heads of Houses during dinner. Please treat them with the same respect as any other teacher, despite the age difference." Finally finished, Dumbledore sat down.

As the babble started out again, Harry turned to Hermione, whom he expected would have the most knowledge at the table of an unknown subject. "Er, what's alchemy? I mean, I know Dumbledore worked on alchemy with Nicholas Flamel, and Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone, so are they connected? But then, what would they teach us?"

Hermione looked perplexed. "I'm not sure. I mean, we can't be making Philosopher's Stones in a class; they're impossibly hard. As for alchemy, I remember a little about it from our first year, but you can bet that I'll find out more before our first class!"

She swung her bag over her shoulder and bolted out of the hall, a piece of bread clutched between her fingers. "If you need me, I'll be in the library!" She was in such a rush that she didn't even bother apologizing to Dennis Creevey when she nearly barreled him over as he got up to go sit nearer his older brother, Colin.

Ron started a new conversation, ignoring Hermione's typical behavior and near murder of a second year.

"Edward, the one with the braid, how old d'you think he is? They must be related as well, though, right? Sharing the same last name and all," Ron hypothesized, accidentally spraying Harry with little bits of chicken leg in his eagerness to share his idea.

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in from a few seats away, forgetting his anger and momentary dislike of Harry for the time being. "Wonder how the shrimp is goin' to help out in class. Probably just pass out papers or something simple like that."

Dean nodded his head fervently, rather happy that his friends were speaking to one another again. "The guy looks like he's eight. If Dumbledore only thinks that fifth year and up can really learn it, then it must be hard."

Neville didn't seem so certain. "Yeah, but he also said that he got two skilled teachers, not just one and an assistant."

"Uh-huh, sure, Neville. Maybe he's a genius from another dimension!" Dean mocked.

"Finnigan, Weasley, Thomas, Potter, Longbottom, good, you're all together," said McGonagall, startling them. Neville choked on a bite of peppermint humbug until she gave a flick of her wand to dislodge it.

"Please try not to die on me, Mr. Longbottom, too much paperwork." She handed them six pieces of parchment covered in writing. "Here are your new class schedules, along with Miss. Granger's, she seems to have left early." McGonagall continued walking down the table, giving out the rest of the stack of revised schedules in her arms to the elder Gryffindors.

Harry scanned for the next day's classes.

"Yes!" He yelled. "We have Alchemy class instead of potions class tomorrow!"

Ron punched the air in celebration. "No greasy git to ruin the day!"

"And we get to see if the pipsqueak can actually do alchemy. I wager a galleon that he can't." Seamus said confidently.

"Same here." Dean agreed.

Harry glanced sideways at Ron, who shifted uncomfortably, ear tips red. Harry knew he didn't have a galleon to waste on a whim, or a galleon to waste on anything, for that matter.

Neville was the last to add in his two bits. "I think he'll be a full teacher, and I'm willing to bet a galleon on it."

The dinner dishes faded away, and dessert appeared in it's stead. Up with the rest of the teachers, Harry saw both Professors Elric gasp, as well as a suit of armor could gasp, that is, until they visibly shook it off, Edward piling on a large slice of apple pie. Alphonse ate nothing, which struck Harry as rather odd. In fact, now he thought of it, Professor Alphonse had eaten nothing the entire meal.

'_He must not be hungry_.' Harry hypothesized, shrugging off the notion of any negative thoughts of his new teachers.

With emptying his mind of the Elrics' eating habits, a new thought struck him, causing Harry to groan in distress.

"Guys, anybody want to be the one to give Hermione her schedule?" Before anyone could volunteer, Harry decided to completely give away the information. "The schedule that tells her she only has one night to memorize everything there is to know about alchemy?"

Around him four faces went pale.

"Not it!"

Dean and Seamus both pressed an index finger to the side of their nose, imitating one of their favorite movies to watch, Meatballs.

Catching on quickly, Neville imitated the gesture, leaving Ron and Harry cluelessly join the race not to be the one to face Hermione.

Neville, deciding to be fair, tried to reason with them. "You should do it, Harry. After all, you guys are her best friends, but you have all the subtly that Ron lacks."

Seamus and Dean, who knew they were safe, nodded adamantly, while Ron, though thoroughly happy that he wasn't the chosen one, grumbled at the last statement.

"Fine, but you guys are going with me, as backup."

* * *

At the library Hermione was poring over a mountain of dusty, faded tomes of many different sizes and colors, sucking on the end of her plait, twisting one strand of escaped hair forcefully around her left forefinger.

"How's the search going, Hermione?" Began Harry, after much poking and prodding from his 'backup', all of whom were now huddled behind him. All Gryffindor and manly pride was forgotten in the face of this danger, meaning the small witch who could easily jinx them into next week, though she probably wouldn't. Maybe.

Hermione huffed. "Not well, so what do you all want?" She asked irritably, grasping another book and flipped through the pages before deeming it worthless and exchanging it for another.

"Well, you left the Great Hall so early that you missed McGonagall handing out schedules, so she gave us yours."

Harry motioned at Ron, who then gingerly slid the parchment across the table to her. Hermione read through, eyebrows wrinkling together. The other Gryffindors tried to back away, almost seeing steam issuing forth from her ears and nostrils.

All of a sudden she advanced towards the cowering males, then slammed the brick like book in her hand onto Harry's skull.

"Hermy-CHOP!"

Seamus, Neville, and Dean turned tail and fled, leaving behind a terrified ginger and the boy-who-lived to become the boys-who-were-killed-by-a-rampaging-bookworm.

Madame Pince shot Hermione the evil-eye for daring to shout in her library, as well as glare at the backs of the retreating trio for disturbing her peace, before continuing her muggle novel. In the midst of nursing his bruised and dented head, Harry thought that it looked suspiciously like a romance novel. '_Didn't think she was into that genre. Though I wonder why there are so many different shades of grey._'

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, and the two quietly dragged her out the library before she could protest, lest they run afoul with Madame Pince again. There was a tale going around that a first year Hufflepuff accidentally bent the corner of a library book, and a day later, he vanished from a detention with Filch, never to be seen or heard from again.


	3. Alchemy with anger issues

**Okay, just got back from an amazing performance of Peter and the Starcatchers, so I thought I'd hurry up and get out this chapter. Hopefully it is even better than the original, which people seemed to like, so I kept most of it in. The next one might take a bit longer, though, as I have two large assignments in my pre-ap classes. Read and review, please!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own my 16 or so drawings of Ed!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry and Ron raced into the alchemy classroom, robes flying out behind them like a mockery of Snape, as they panted. Stupidly, they had woken up late and hadn't even had time to go to breakfast before rushing here. Still gasping for breath, Ron and Harry searched for a seat, reminded nostalgically of their first Transfiguration class, but this time there was no excuse of being little lost first years.

The rest of the fifth year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors were already sitting, leaving only a few seats scattered throughout the room. Hermione had been lucky enough to snag herself a front row seat, along with the Ravenclaws. No empty place near Neville, who was more towards the middle, next to Hannah Abbot, a very pretty Hufflepuff. The back was a no-go either; Seamus wouldn't appreciate Harry, and that was where Malfoy was, anyway. Luckily they spotted two seats that were open, but had been hidden behind Hermione's bushy hair. Harry and Ron rushed to sit down, hoping no one really noticed their absence.

Both Professors Elric stood in the front of the room, looking slightly impatient. Well, Edward looked did.

"Finally showed up? You guys must be the missing Gryffindors. Now that everyone's here," he stared pointedly at Ron and Harry, who tried to shrink in their seats, "we can begin the lesson. Personally, I would've started without you, but I was forced to wait. For those of you that weren't paying attention to Professor Dumbledore, or are so stupid that you've forgotten already, I'm Edward Elric," he jabbed his thumb at his chest, then pointed to his colleague, "and this is Al. We're here to teach you alchemy."

Professor Al started, seeming a little nervous to address everyone. "Before we start, does anybody have questions concerning alchemy class, or alchemy in general?"

Lavender Brown hesitantly raised a hand. Al motioned for her to speak.

"Professor, how old are you and Professor Ed? And are you related, because you share the same last name."

"That doesn't have anything to do with alchemy, but, yeah, we're related. Ed's my big brother."

Most people looked rather surprised, and Ed grimaced.

"Don't call me Professor, it feels weird. It's plain old Ed. Or Fullmetal," he added as an afterthought.

"Uh, how about I rephrase my question before you say something else, brother." Al clamped a hand over Ed's mouth to stop him from speaking. "Do any of you have any idea on what alchemy is?"

Hermione appeared nervous as she stretched up her arm.

'_Probably the first and last time it'll happen, though_.' Harry knew that she had spent a couple of hours trying to find every inkling she could on the elusive subject on hand, but knowledgable books on alchemy seemed hard to come by in the Hogwarts library.

"Yes?" Al said nicely, his voice, as it had been every other time Harry had heard him talk, sounding like that of a prepubescent boy.

"Alchemy. . . Well, alchemy's a type of dead magic, right? Used to transform lead into gold?"

Ed grinned. "I love stupid people. I'm like a god to them."

Hermione's face turned red with anger. "But it is true that a Philosopher's Stone can be made with alchemy, to make the elixir of life!" She shot back, trying to prove Ed wrong, that she wasn't stupid, but the girl known to most of the Hogwarts staff as the 'smartest witch of her generation'.

A smashing sound came from the crushed glass in Ed's right hand, water seeping into a puddle around his feet.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Ed whispered, half to himself. "Those who posses it no longer bound by equivalent exchange in alchemy. You can gain without sacrifice, create without equal exchange. We searched for it. . ." He raised his voice loud enough so that everyone could hear him. "The Philosopher's Stone is not to be mentioned in this class again! You have no idea on the vile way it's made. Next person who mentions it gets detention for a month."

Al, though visibly shaken, jumped into the conversation previously going on before Ed's little tantrum. "Miss, um, sorry, I don't know your name."

"Hermione, Professor. Hermione Granger."

"Alright, Miss Granger. I'm sorry, but my brother was kind of right, in his own crude way, cuz you're incorrect. Alchemy isn't dead or magic. Making gold out of lead is actually really easy, but illegal; it ruins the economy."

"But if alchemy isn't magic, what is it, and why would we learn it in a school for magic?" Ernie Macmillan called out.

Ed ignored him completely, grabbing a piece of chalk on his desk and turning to the chalkboard.

"Alchemy," Al informed the class while Ed was writing, "is science."

On the board in front of the class were written two words: equivalent exchange.

"Would you guys mind getting the stuff out to take notes?"

There was a flurry of motion as the entire class grabbed ink, quills, and parchment from their bags.

"Humankind cannot gain anything with out first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

Ed erased the words on the board, replacing them with three different ones.

"Alchemy is the study of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter." As he said each word he tapped it with one finger. "First, you have to know the chemical makeup of the object you want to transmute. Then it is broken down and reconstructed into something else with the same materials. You guys, however, are nowhere near that stage. I don't expect many of you will be in less than a couple months, at the very least. Unless there any of you are geniuses." He chuckled. "I seriously doubt that, though."

Hermione and the Ravenclaws looked irritable at the shot at their intelligence, glaring at Ed.

"Alchemy can't be that difficult, can it? You seem to be able to do it, despite the height difference. What a disgrace. Aren't there more qualified and taller alchemists that are more qualified, shorty?" Drawled a snide voice from a platinum haired boy lounging back in his chair.

Harry felt his blood boil. '_Malfoy_.'

Ed's face turned a furious shade of red. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MINUSCULE LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP OF HIS DESK YOU JERK!"

With that, Ed clapped his hands together and smacked them on the stone floor. All of a sudden a stone fist had pinned Malfoy upside-down from the ceiling by his shoes. Harry thought it might have just appeared from nowhere, but the floor was caved in where the thing Ed created stemmed from.

"What's your name and house?" Ed growled out.

Malfoy barely managed to stutter out, "D-D-Draco M-Malfoy, Slytherin House." He was starting to turn purple from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Brother, put him down. Professor Dumbledore warned you to be slow and gentle with them."

Another clap, then a slap onto the floor, and there was no trace of the hand, except for a couple marks on the stonework. Malfoy fell, landing head-first on Crabbe's rather massive bulk.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, and detention with me tonight," Ed announced.

Malfoy slunk back to his seat with an audible "my father will hear about this."

"Professor, how old are you, though? You certainly must be a bit younger than the rest of our teachers." Morag MacDougal crossed her fingers in the sleeves of her oversized robes, hoping she had sounded respectful enough that she, too, didn't get sent flying up into the air like a rocket was under her chair.

Ed huffed, but didn't take the comment as an insult to his stature. "Al's eleven."

All jaws dropped.

"I'm better at alchemy, so I'll be teaching the majority of the class, but when we start the physical training, Al'll lead, since that's where he's been able to beat me every time for a while."

He thought for a moment, then decided to answer the other part of Malfoy's question. "Most other alchemists are older than me 'n Al. My alchemy teacher," Ed shuddered vehemently, as did Al, "is in her thirties, maybe forties. I don't know really, since she'd kill me if I ever asked. And my superior, Mustang, started in his very late teens or early twenties. Again, don't know, never cared enough. He's at least twenty-seven or so. Older than me and Al, at least. Then again, we're geniuses. Bet you can't guess when Al and I started learning alchemy," Ed taunted.

"If you can guess how old Ed was, then he'll answer the equal amount of questions of his age. So if he was twenty, he'll answer twenty questions," bribed Al, eager to see the class's reaction to Ed's age.

It was Blaise Zabini who said what most people were thinking. "But you still haven't told us how old you are, Ed."

Said Professor waved it off. "That can be one of your questions. Go on, have a guess."

"Ten?" That was Tracey Davis, Slytherin.

"Nope." Ed had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"But that was how old you were when we started training with teacher, so it counts as one extra question," Al countered.

Justin Finch-Fletchly was next. "Eight?"

Ed shook his head, still smirking.

"I don't know, five?" Seamus said skeptically, knowing that no matter what, he had lost a galleon to Neville, and nothing would change that.

The older brother laughed. "Even lower."

"Four?!" Hermione shrieked, leaping up from her desk.

Ed applauded sarcastically. "Took you long enough. I told you, Al and I are geniuses. We self-taught ourselves alchemy for the most part, fine-tuning it with martial arts, for to train the mind you must first train the body. Since this is the first lesson, and I remember enough school to know nothing happens the first class, let's cut to the chase; you guys have a total of five questions to ask me or Al."

Many peoples' faces lit up that there wouldn't be any learning yet, though a choice few groaned at the loss.

"Where are you from?" Questioned Susan Bones.

"Resembool," Ed answered briskly, not really caring that nobody seemed to know where that was.

"Why did you learn alchemy, Professor Ed?" Parvati Patil batted her eyelashes at Ed, thinking he was cute, even if he was a bit vertically challenged.

"Because our mom praised us," Al answered softly. "What other reason did we need? It made her smile."

A somber mood hung in the air until Dean, who had just made what seemed like an impossible bet with Seamus that Ed was younger than them asked "So, Fullmetal," the name felt weird on his tongue, "how old are you?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. I'm twelve, but I'll be thirteen in February."

"Huh?! But that's three years younger than us! You should be in second year, not teaching us!" Cried Lisa Turpin, her best friend, Mandy Brocklehurst, a fellow Ravenclaw, nodding in agreement.

Parvati blushed. She'd been flirting with a little kid!

"Have you not been listening? I'm a genius. It's been, what, Al, two, three years since we've been to school?"

Al nodded.

"Okay, so, moving on from that, you have any more questions, or can we stop?" Ed yawned, leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Hermione twisted around and hit Ron for wasting a question on something that stupid.

"Scar on my hands," Ed said nonchalantly, shifting a little where he sat.

"Why does Professor Al wear a suit of armor?" Neville asked.

"It's a hobby!" Screeched Ed, while at the same time Al proclaimed "Because it's fashionable!"

"So, Ed, where did you get the name 'Fullmetal' from? You aren't made of it are you? If anything I'd think Al was. You mentioned you had a boss, so did you get it from him or something?" Harry really wanted to know, it wasn't often that someone had a stranger epithet than 'the boy-who-lived'.

Ed jumped on the chance to take the topic off Al's strange dressing habits. "Every time! Everyone always thinks it's Al! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, dammit!" He huffed, regaining his composure. "Where I'm from, the skilled State Alchemists get names for what they specialize in. Like my superior, Mustang, is the 'Flame Alchemist', because he knows fire alchemy. Or another comrade, Alex Louis Armstrong is the 'Strong-Arm Alchemist." The brothers had a momentary spasm. For some reason Harry had the vision of a sparkling, mustachio'd muscleman. He shuddered along with the Elrics.

Realizing he had answered an extra question, Ed swore. "Damn magical brats."

A couple people made to speak, but Ed scribbling on the board cut them off.

"One is all, all is one," he informed the class. "You have only one week to figure out this saying. Anyone who doesn't will not advance to transmutation. Yeah, so, for the rest of the week, go to the library or something. Class dismissed!"

The students filed out of the room, mutters varying from joy at free periods to grumbles about unfair homework assignments and random words being strung together.

Harry saw Ed and Al whispering to each other, far too low for him to hear due to the annoying chatter of his classmates, despite the closeness. Ed smiled and punched Al's armor right as Harry passed next to them, before he was swept out into the hall be the crowd.

'_Huh, I could have sworn I heard a metallic clang_.'

* * *

**I did base Parvati being freaked that she flirted with a guy three years younger on my friend, who shall be referred to as Keenpup, her desired nickname that we call her. At a summer camp we went to, she had a crush on this kid a year younger than we were. This was a little while ago, and my bunk was one of thirteen year olds, so this guy was twelve. Another bunk-mate gave her a hard time about it (like Ed, he was rather short), so she transferred her affections onto another boy, this time who looked older. Then I saw him at my brother's table at mealtimes; my brother is three years younger than me. So she was thirteen, crushing on a ten year old. It was hilarious!**


	4. All is One, But I'm Plant Food?

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy with schoolwork lately. All 'A's, though, except for my pre-AP classes, where I have 'B's. Pretty good, I think. Funny story, so, my Classical History teacher found out that I wasn't an upperclassman the other day. We were getting ready for a test, and going over a study guide, and he was all "come on, guys, you're all upperclassmen, there's no freshmen in here." And I was sitting there, like, "Mr. Rezendese, I'm a freshman." Yup, only freshman to take the class yet.**

** On the real topic, Across the Gateway, I've been working on my chapter outlines, and I just want to put out there, for future notice, that because this is a crossover, so I will, sadly, have to change some of J.K. Rowling's work. No spoilers, but I haven't seen what I thought of yet, so bear with me when the time comes. **

**Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers, I love you guys for taking the time. **

**Disclaimer: *prods the Phantom with a long stick, keeping a fist at the level of her eyes* **

**"Erza, or Katt, or Legolas, whichever she goes by, does not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyone who tries to sue will be killed unpleasantly." **

***throws Phantom a doll of Christine as payment* *Phantom cries longingly over it* **

**Again, hope you all enjoy the (technically) fourth chapter of Across the Gateway!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Alchemy class, and Harry was still no closer to figuring out the phrase 'all is one, one is all'. Hermione had tried everything, spelling, hidden word puzzles, even anagrams, but all those turned into a jumble of letters. It really didn't help that Ed and Al wouldn't teach them anything until it was solved. Although, the free periods were useful for homework for Transfiguration, Potions, or in some cases, extra nap time.

This was one such time, and the seventh years also had a free class at the moment, or at least, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan did. The talk had just turned to alchemy, starting by Hermione complaining about the impossible homework.

"The first day during your class we could hear Ed all the way in McGonagall's room, in the other end of the castle. Merlin's Beard that shrimp can yell. Definitely the most interesting class and teachers. Way better than Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge," Fred decided, sitting in one of the squashier armchairs in front of the fire with his twin, best non-related friend, and the trio.

"Can you believe they learned alchemy when they were three and four?" Lee asked, obviously impressed.

Hermione scoffed, still annoyed at Ed. "If Professor Edward was telling the truth. Children can learn to read that young; I did, but how could those guys understand alchemy then? I found one in the library when I was searching the other day and it nealy made my head spin." She scowled darkly, murderous thoughts going on inside her head. "If," she muttered. "If is good."

"Because first off, where would toddlers be able to get ahold of such a complex book? And then to be able to understand it?" The boys shrugged. All they knew about the Elric brothers was from alchemy class. There were rumors, though. Crazy rumors. One was that they were Gilderoy Lockhart's secret love-children, while another was that Al was some top-secret muggle government experiment.

"And anyway, that saying isn't solvable. All is one? Who made that up? Besides, I don't think all of the answers Professor Ed gave us were true. Especially about why Professor Al wears that bulky suit of armor."

George waved her argument away. "What reason does he have to lie? Besides, we got the same answers for why Al wear it."

"Wherever they come from has the weirdest fashion sense." Interjected Fred.

"Have to admit, strange to have two teachers younger than us by five or six years."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what were the questions they answered?"

Lee answered Harry, counting off on his fingers. "Age, armor, hometown, and why he's teaching."

"Why is he?" Hermione leaned closer, wanting information on the teacher that insulted her intelligence.

"Blackmail, actually."

The conversation fell silent, so Harry stood up, stretching his cramped legs. "I'm going for a walk, anyone want to come?"

The twins shared a look. An evil, mischievous, Marauders worthy look.

"Sure, Harry. A long as we go near the dungeons."

"Specifically, Snape's classroom and storage room."

"Okay. Why not?" Harry was eager to get to see what the twins were plotting in action, or know about it in advance so he didn't miss it.

"Wait, I'm going!" Lee said, jumping to his feet.

"You two stay here."

"Ickle Ronnikins, Ickle Hermionekins," Fred saluted them.

"Have fun!"

"But not too much fun!"

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Gred and Forge finished in unison.

Ron's face resembled a beet, while Hermione blushed until her cheeks matched the Weasley's trademark fiery hair.

* * *

As the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut, Harry turned to the twins and Lee.

"What was that all about?" Harry chuckled, the startled faces of his two best friends still dancing in front of his eyes.

Fred and George winked.

"We heard of something called 'shipping' from a muggleborn in our year."

"So we thought it would be fun to try it out."

"And who better than on our own brother and his unknown love?"

"But just wait until you see what we have planned for our alchemy lesson. A prank that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would be jealous of!" Lee announced dramatically.

Thinking this might be the best time to drop the bombshell, Harry praised, "yeah, my dad and his friends would be proud."

The three older boys stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around slowly to face him.

"Y-you. . . You know who the Marauders are?" Lee stuttered out.

"And never told us?"

"Who. Are. They?" Fred was so exited that his entire body was shaking.

"Well," Harry started as the group continued walking down the corridor again. "Prongs was my dad, because of his animagus form being a stag. You all met Moony, since he's Lupin. Sirius is Padfoot, and the traitorous rat, Pettigrew," Harry spat on the ground, narrowly missing Lee's shoe. "Been meaning to tell you, but I though it was obvious and all, what with the summer and all."

"Who cares? You're a second-generation Marauder; that's pretty cool." Lee goggled at Harry, as if studying him for some type of visible pranking trait. The fact that a supposed mass-murdered had been someone he looked up to not comprehending.

All of a sudden Harry collided with something very hard, cold, and sharp, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" It was Professor Alphonse. He helped Harry up from the floor, bowing his head apologetically.

Lee, Fred, and George disappeared from sight, no doubt going off to start their prank by stealing the materials from Snape, leaving Harry with Al.

"It's fine, really. I was just coming to find you, actually, about the homework," Harry improvised. There was no rule about wandering in the corridors during class, but the white lie was just a precaution. He definitely didn't want detention with Ed; Malfoy still wasn't himself. "I don't know if anybody's been able to get it, except maybe a couple people. Is there possibly a clue or something?"

Al seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Here, come talk to Ed. He thought you, of all people, might have been able to figure it out."

Before he could ponder why the young professor would think that, Al lead Harry into a part of the castle he was sure almost no student had seen before: the teacher's quarters.

Instead of going straight in, Al knocked on the door first. "Brother I have someone here to see you. Can we come in?"

Ed opened the door, pulling on his left shoe, his left hand bare. To Harry's surprise, Ed's hand was perfectly normal, tanned by hard work, and completely unmarred by any scars.

'_I thought he said that both of his hands were messed up._'

"Oh, it's you. Come in." Ed gestured with his gloved palm to invite Harry inside.

Inside was one small, messy bed in the corner, papers littering the floor. Most of the muggle notebook sheets were covered in extremely complicated circles with shapes and writing inside them. On the opposite side of the room lay a comfortable, bright red couch, with Ed's equally bright red coat thrown haphazardly on it, and, sitting on the sofa, to Harry's surprise, was Neville.

Ed plonked down next to the older boy, propping his feet up on a little table created from the floor. Al remained close by, organizing the papers into semi-neat piles.

Before anything, Harry had to get it off his chest. "Neville, why are you here?"

"Well," Neville began, "I thought that I figured out the puzzle, so I went down to the Alchemy classroom, where I ran into Ed, and he invited me for a snack."

Neville wasn't lying; steaming cups of coffee and a plate of biscuits were perched on a small stand nearby.

Harry's chin hit the ground. "H-how did you. . . I though no one. . . Even Hermione. . . Huh?"

"It was easy, I guess. Just a little unintentional help from a plant."

* * *

_Neville had devoted the week of free periods Alchemy class had offered to working with Professor Sprout in the Herbology Greenhouses. It was the afternoon, and she entrusted him in Greenhouse Eight while she went to teach a class of seventh years. He had told her how he longed to work in that field, even if his Gran didn't wish it, and with his skill, she thought he would be fine fine for an hour._

_ While pruning a Venemous Tentacula, a Putrid Petunia puffed a cloud of paralysis fumes all over him. _

_Unable to move now, Neville fell to the ground, stuck in the awkward position of breathing in soil until Sprout came back. He was completely at the mercy of the plants around him, some of which were able to badly harm him. _

_The Petunia's pollen was able to cut off the senses of it's prey; touch, sight, smell, hearing, and taste. The last was alright, though. Neville never wanted to know what dirt tasted like, anyway. _

_In the darkness, essentially cut off from the world, Neville couldn't call for help, struggle, or even know if something was on him, feeding on him. _

_Time was liquid, now. It could have been a mere minute, or perhaps thirty; there was no way to tell. _

_'**I wonder if anybody notices I'm gone. Probably not, they'll think I'm just doing my own thing, same as always. Wonder if this is how mum and dad feel. What was the effect of the Petunias? I can't remember. Maybe I can have a bed near them in St. Mungo's. Will Gran be sad? No, she's always disappointed of me. I should be powerful, like dad was. Does the Petunia kill it's victims? Really wish I could remember. Will anyone miss me? Not the guys in my year, at least. Just screw-up Longbottom, there'll probably be a party about it. Will Hannah care? No, don't think about that. Guess I'm nothing. If I die, right now, no one would be sad. Be a fool if they did. Not even my own parents. . . Hope they don't use a coffin. I want my body to feed the plants. Me, Neville Longbottom, will be plant food. Then maybe the plants I help make live will feed a bird, or an animal. That would feed another animal, and then maybe a part of me would end up on a plate at Hogwarts. Then I'll get used as energy. Maybe that's how I become useful. Maybe I become the energy used to stop Voldemort. Sorry, Professor Sprout, for having to find me like this. Circle of life goes round and round. I'm just one small person in the world, a teeny tiny piece that won't be missed. One person giving up their life, feeding a bit of the world. Sounds kind of like that alchemy problem. Strange final thoughts. All is one, one is all. I die, the world can use me to go on. Without people or things giving up life, more life could not continue. I am one, the world is all. Pretentious is that's replaced. I am the world, the world is me. Wish everyone else could know that, too.'**_

_Out of the blue, Neville started hacking up a lungful of rich soil. _

_Professor Sprout kneeled next to him, wand out. "Longbottom, can you hear me?" _

_Neville nodded weakly. _

_"Come on, then, to the Hospital Wing. I was almost too late; any longer and the poison would have taken hold completely." _

_Neville felt his newly restored vision blurring, the world tipping sideways. _

_Next thing he knew, Madam Pomfrey was worrying over him, forcing a potion down his throat, and bullying him into staying the night._

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what Neville was flashing back to, but this wasn't some strange television show that Dudley watched where the characters could see such things.

"Neville?"

Neville blinked, coming back from the future.

"Huh? Oh, so I figured I solved it, so I went to find Ed and Al to make sure."

"And then I had him come here, to chat," Ed finished, leaning back into the plushy cushions and sipping his coffee.

Placing it down, Ed didn't let an awkward silence be created. "Honestly, Potter, I didn't really think many people would understand 'one is all, all is one', and definitely not in a week. Except you. You know why?"

Harry racked his brain. '_How am I different? Boy-Who-Lived, the Ministry thinks I'm an attention-seeking prat, Voldemort couldn't kill me. . .'_

"What, Professor?"

Ed grimaced. "Seriously, I told you, it's weird to get called Professor. Almost as strange as 'Major'. Geez, I'm three years younger and you treat me like some stuffy bearded guy. Ed or Fullmetal, got it?"

Harry nodded, deciding he liked this kid.

"Neville understood perfectly. Then again, he's gonna be one of the best out of you wizards. Able to go through life without being handed everything on a silver platter and told the world revolves around them. Neville reddened and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ed."

"No problem, just don't go mushy on me. Actually, you tell him, Neville. Not the answer, just how to get there. Tomorrow I'll tell the rest of you guys, after I see them all freak out about missing the deadline. You can tell the hint to whoever you want, too."

Both wizards made to leave, but Ed grabbed their arms to stop them in their tracks. Harry noticed that for some reason his grip was immensely strong. Neville didn't seem to be phased though, with Ed's still bare left circling his wrist.

"I need to find Dumbledore's office. The two weeks I've been here, never once learned where it was. Wanna take me? Need to ask him something."

Harry massaged his forearm after Ed released it.

"Sure, Pr-I mean, sure, Fullmetal." Harry motioned for the chibi-bean to follow him out of the door, Alphonse speaking to Neville a few steps behind.

* * *

"Thanks, Potter, Neville." Ed told his guides as he stood next to Al in front of the stone gargoyle guarding the stairwell to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Neville turned to Harry once they had turned the corner heading to Gryffindor tower. "So, you want help on the alchemy thing?"

"Kind of the reason I went there."

"Yeah, about what Ed was saying, him expecting you to understand, I know why he thought that."

Harry motioned for Neville to continue.

"It's because of all he's heard you had to go through. The near-death experiences, how you almost were murdered in the past. Ed doesn't know that much about witches and wizards, so he kind of assumes they're like some of the alchemists he knows. It was that he thought you'd understand what it was like to see death. See, if you died right now, what would happen? Or when You-Know-Who tried to kill you when you were a baby, or four year ago, or three, or even last year. What would have happened if he did?"

"Right now? Well, Voldemort would win, Ministry'd be happy as the lying prat was gone. I think the Weasley's and Hermione'd be sad, though. Don't know what Si-Snuffles'd do."

Neville shook his head. "You're thinking too small. Forget about You-Know-Who, and the Wizarding World, and even about magic. Look at the big picture, the entire world. If you suddenly ceased to live, leaving your body behind, how would the world react?"

And with that short idea, something in Harry's brain clicked.

"If I died, the world would keep on moving. Even though a couple of people'd be upset, when looking at the big picture, it doesn't matter. Because I'm just one person. But without all of the ones, the all, the world, couldn't survive."

Harry was getting hyper know, a buzz off this information.

"Can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner. It seems so simple now!"

Neville grinned. "See, Harry, it wasn't even that difficult. Ed told me that 'all is one, one is all' is the basic concept of alchemy, kind of like equivalent exchange. You gain from the earth, food, shelter, water, and at the end of your lifetime, you give yourself up to the world in exchange for all that."

He smacked his hands together, rubbing them in imitation of a clichéd villain. "Now, let's go tell people to imagine their death."

* * *

**Author's Note number two: Okay, I want to put out there that anyone who recognizes a line of dialogue from a Disney movie will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and choose a character for a disclaimer. Just stick it in a review, if you desire, and the first person to get the line and movie correct wins! (This way I can find a kindred spirit that still loves and watches Disney) I should be able to update faster next time because I won't have a large History project and test breathing down my neck. (If you warn, please wish me luck) See you all next week! **

***Prances away with her/his father, Thranduil to their home in Mirkwood***


	5. Alchemists and the Flaming Bird Club

**Author's Note: So, this is the last rewritten chapter that y'all have seen before, so next time be ready for something new. **

**Now, if you guys remember from last time, there was a little contest, so to speak, of a certain Disney line said by Hermione. As many have said correctly, the answer was when she said "If. . . If is good." That line is from Hercules, said by Panic. The context was when he and Pain failed to kill baby Hercules. Panic was freaking out, and Pain said "you mean if he (Hades) finds out." Cue Panic's line. **

**The lovely victor (yeah, I recently watched Catching Fire) is *cue the applause* Artemis's Best Huntress! Hurrah, I love you, and I would like to make some sweet music with him! And, of course, this is dedicated to you! **

**Our story actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago. Wait, no. Now all of China knows you're here. No, no amazing dragon. Naaaa, savenja! Nope. With awesome theme music. Yes, that's it. And a boy and his brother. **

**My father is here today. Welcome Thranduil! Elf King of Mirkwood. (Rounds of applause) **

**Thranduil enters *poshly sits down like the fabulous man he is* "Well, glad to see Leggy isn't chasing after some horrid she-elf right now. Sadly, my son does not own these stories, Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist."*****stares seductively into camera* "See you tonight, Thorin."**

** Aaaand that's enough out of you, father. On the sad note, my non-elf dad isn't able to go on leave from the navy, so I don't get to see him this week. So, might channel that into my writing, use it as a way of expressing my feelings. That means chapters might come out sooner. **

**Oh, and if anyone knows how to get a beta reader, could you tell me? Or volunteer, if you so desire. **

**Alright, after an extended author's note, *downs butterbeer from Evilbunny0* onto Ed!**

* * *

_It felt as if all the knowledge in the world was being shoved into my head. It was the second time it had happened, but I was still able to understand more about alchemy, about everything. But, but that isn't real. Wand waving and strange words. Magic wasn't real, was it? _

Ed fell from what seemed to be a ceiling from the glowing transmutation circle, landing on a very squishy something, the breath knocked out of him. Al, on the other hand, was atop a pile of now very wrinkled rolls of strangely textured paper atop a wooden table.

As he tried to lift his head, Ed stared up into the face of a man who reminded him a bit of Roy Mustang; if Mustang was bat-like, swallow-skinned, and had copious amounts of greasy hair, that is. Oh, and wore a dress.

Loud gasps came from other people in the strange room, and a sneer from the man Ed was laying on. As Ed looked around, there seemed to be around ten people, all in various states of surprise.

Out of nowhere, the Mustang wannabe pointed a stick, of all things, at Ed's face, and muttered, "Petrificas Totalus."

Ed froze, unable to move or fight back as he was propped into a chair by the creep, invisible bonds holding him in place.

"Brother!" Al struggled, now held by ropes that had appeared out of thin air, keeping his arms clamped tightly to his sides.

"Albus, how did they get here?" Asked a gaunt, middle-aged man with thick black hair tumbling down to his shoulders.

"Obviously he doesn't know yet, Black," Grease-Ball spat venomously, swirling his flowy black dress thing as he moved nearer the Elrics.

The oldest person stood in front of Ed and Al, staring hard at them with twinkling blue eyes partially hidden be half-moon spectacles. Out of the pocket of his dark purple dress, he drew a carved stick of pale wood. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Would you mind telling us how you managed to get here?" He smiled at them, but Ed could see the hardness hiding behind the kindly old man appearance.

Pointing his thingamajig at Ed, he found himself able move again, though the unseeable bindings still held him captive.

"This is no time for being nice, Albus!" Growled a man who could have gone through the Gate after Human Transmutation. "Severus, do you have some Veritaserum handy?" His mismatched eyes, one normal, dark, and beady, the other much larger and electric blue, which scanned Ed's automail and Al's armor as if he could see right through them. "These, people, have a lot of explaining to do."

Wannabe searched through his pockets and brought out a small vial. He then roughly grabbed Ed's mouth and squeezed it open, forcing three drops of the clear liquid into it. Ed swallowed. It was tasteless, but Ed had a sinking suspicion that tis was more than water or a harmless medicine.

A young man in his late twenties with vivid hair went to grab at Al's helmet, but Googly-eye grabbed his hand.

"No need for that yet, lad."

A matronly woman with flaming red hair that matched both the young man's and an older, balding man who was probably his father, bustled over from a corner where she had been looking on. "I'll go tell the children it might be a while until dinner." She gave a lasting glance at Ed, then scurried out of the door.

A small gaggle had formed around Ed now, the Misters Red, Twinkles, Googly, Grease-Ball, and Gaunt, gazes almost boring into Ed's skull. Al was forgotten about for the time being, it seemed.

"Good," growled Googly Eye. "Now we can question him."

Ed clamped his lips shut, resolving to remain quiet for his unnatural captors.

"Names." Stated Gaunt, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. "Edward Elric. My brother, Alphonse Elric."

It was no use trying to resist. The substance he had swallowed completed him to speak, and it was impossible to lie, either.

"Age for you and him." Gaunt pointed at Al.

"Twelve and eleven."

"Why that's absurd!" Said Grease-Ball.

Googly, who had been edged out a bit, pushed his way to directly in front of Ed. "Alright, laddie. What's with the muggle prosthetics?"

Ed was floored. '_How, how can he know about those? No way he could have seen; my arm's covered by my coat and glove, and I'm wearing pants. Must be that eye. . .' _

"Automail. Human Transmutation." If he had to tell the truth, at least Ed would try to make it difficult for them. It seemed like that was working, as neither phrase registered with them. Apparently the people here, wherever 'here' was, didn't have a clue about alchemy.

"Those would be. . .?" Twinkles prompted politely.

Ed had a horrified look in his gold eyes, and Al shuddered as well as he could. "Human Transmutation: the ultimate taboo in alchemy. Trying to bring the dead back to life. I lost my left leg, and Al lost his entire body. I was able to use my right arm to drag back his soul and bound it to the suit of armor. My neighbor made me prosthetic limbs called automail so I could move again."

Most of the group seemed at a loss for words.

The young man, his fang earring swinging, went over to Al, and lifted off his helmet. "Blimey! He's telling the truth! This kid has no body!"

"Mr. Weasley," Twinkles scolded, causing Fang boy to put Al's helmet back on apologetically. The old man turned back to Ed. "I'm very sorry for your loss. If you do not mind me asking, who had died?" Pity laced every word.

"Our mom. But the transmutation didn't work, because alchemy and the world don't work that way."

"Sad as that is, we're ignoring an important part. You boys, are you on Voldemort's side? You agree that muggles and muggleborns should die?" Inserted Googly, his large eye still focused on Ed's automail.

"Moldywart? Who names their kids that? And moogles? Where do you people come up with those words?" Ed laughed, but sadness still clouded his mind. "Oh, and who are you people? Only fair if you return the favor and introduce yourselves."

"Sirius Black."

"Alastor Moody."

"Arthur Weasley, and my son, Bill. My wife, Molly, is the woman who left."

"Severus Snape."

"Albus Dumbledore," finished the venerable Twinkles, smiling once again.

'_Easy to remember. Gaunt, Googly, Mr. Red, Fang, Mrs. Red, and wants-to-be-Mustang_.'

"Mr. Elric, are you a wizard?"

'_That's it. They're crazy_.'

"Magic doesn't exist! It's impossible!"

'_But can it be true? The ropes, not being able to move, Moody's eye, and the stuff that made me tell the truth. Then there was what happened going through the Gate. . .' _

"It's alchemy, Mr. Dumbledore. Magic is just a fairy tale."

Dumby chuckled softly. "I assure you both that magic does indeed exist. In fact, I am a Professor at a school for magic in Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus also teaches; our resident Potions Master and head of one of our four houses, Slytherin House."

Ed snorted at the bizarre names, when the one name struck him. "Yeah, where's Scotland? You ever hear of that, Al?"

Al shook his head. "Not any city in Amestris."

"Amestris? Where is that, my boy?" The brothers looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"Amestris? A very big country, surrounded by Drachma to the north, Aerugo to the south, Creta to the west, and a desert with the Xerxian ruins to the East, then there's Xing after that. You saying you never heard of it?"

Dumbledore stared at Ed. "There are no such countries anywhere in this world." A flash of recognition seemed to strike in his eyes, though Ed couldn't tell the reason why.

"But. . . But, we were there yesterday. Al, you remember, we went to Mustang's office, and he sent us to some laboratory."

"I know, Brother. But maybe when we went across the Gate?"

"Gate. A gate. Xerxes, a big gate." Dumbledore said under his breath.

He was about to speak louder when Mrs. Weasley slid back into the room. "Sorry to cut this short, but the children are coming in soon, so if you don't mind, Albus. It's just getting late."

Dumbledore nodded. "To Hogwarts, then, to sort this out. Severus, if you would handle Alphonse, I shall take Edward. I hope you two do not mind my using your first names. It becomes confusing with you sharing a family name."

"No problem. Just call me Ed."

"Very well then, Ed. If you would place your hand on my wrist, we can stop imposing on dinner." Dumbledore waved his, well, it must be a wand, if these people kept close to the wizard lore, and Ed was free of his invisible chains.

Placing his left hand on Dumbledore's, right, Ed barely had time to give a mock salute goodbye before he was being squeezed through an airless tube.

* * *

Ed landed on warm ground with a small thud, suddenly breathe again. His primary need, however, was to bring up the last scraps of food he had eaten onto a patch of grass. Al and Snape showed up a second later, neither showing any indication of travel sickness.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ed's puddle of sick. "Scorgify." It vanished without a trace.

Looking around, Ed gaped in awe. Behind him was a castle. Not some run-of-the-mill mansion, but an honest-to-god castle, complete with turrets, towers, and a sprawling lake wrapping around sections. The breeze indicated that it was late summer, not to warm but not too cold.

"If you would follow me, boys, we merely need to walk to the last bit."

Dumbledore and Snape strode up the lawn to the entrance of the school, Ed and Al following closely behind.

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Ed gasped at the impossible sight in front of him.

"C-Candles. C-candles floating. Why are there candles floating?"

Dumbledore chuckled again, irritating Ed with what he assumed was laughing in a condescending way. "Magic, Mr. Elric."

Numbly, Ed walked between four long tables spanning the majority of the room, up to the smaller one raised up on a low platform that faced the others and the door. He could almost feel the collective stares from who must have been other teachers. Snape swished his way up, sitting next to a stern woman that could have been a taller version of Granny Pinako, who shortly strode up and advanced on Dumbledore.

"Albus, what is this?" She brought her voice down to a whisper that Ed strained his ears to hear. "The Order meeting was supposed to end half an hour ago. And who are these people?"

Dumbledore hushed her with a smooth motion of his hands. "All in good time, Minerva."

He indicated for Ed and Al to follow him up to the main table, the double-sized doppelgänger keeping a wary eye on the Elrics. "I believe this young man might want to eat before telling the rest of his story."

Ed took no notice of Dumbledore wanting more information, because his gaze was locked on the platters of delicious, steaming food that could have been fresh out of the oven. Next thing he knew, Ed was seated next to a pleasantly plump woman with a layer of earth on almost all of her, and a tiny little man who would have only went up to his chest. Al looked on wistfully, no doubt wishing that he, too, could eat this feast. Ed felt a pang of guilt for his brother's predicament, but it wasn't a moment later that a plate of tender, juicy meat and baked potato was in front of him, a fork in hand, and a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

The Fullmetal Alchemist attacked the food with savage abandon. Soon another full plate was filled, and he shoveled bite after bite of amazingness into his happy, happy mouth. '_Sticky pudding; it's so good_!'

When Ed was finally done chowing down, the food vanished off of the plate.

"Ah!"

"Magic, once again."

Now that he was finished eating, Ed sat their awkwardly, wondering what exactly Dumbledore would want from him and Al. Almost as if Dumbledore could read his mind, the old man answered his question.

"Now, if you do not mind, Misters Elric, continuing how you found your way here?"

Taking the silent cue from Dumbledore, both people next to Ed got up and trooped out with two others. That left Mustang and Pinako fakers, and the largest man that Ed had ever seen. He was even bigger than Sig or Armstrong! '_At least he doesn't sparkle-strip_!' Ed shuddered violently.

As Al quickly sat next to Ed, Dumbledore and Snape filled in doppelgänger and the giant.

"So, yer two aren't from this world? Oh," he extended a hand the size of a stack of Mustang's paperwork at Al, who was closer. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys an' grounds here. An' Care o' Magical Creatures Professor."

Al gingerly shook his hand. "I guess so. I'm Al, this is Ed."

"Edward, would you mind saying exactly how you got here again? You mentioned a gate, and Xerxes. My dear friend, Nicolas, came from a place called Xerxes, and was an accomplished alchemist."

"But how could he be from Xerxes? All of the citizens vanished in one night four-hundred years ago! There's no way he could have been alive that long!"

"Ah, Nicolas. He died three years ago, at six hundred and sixty-five, after deciding to destroy his and his wife Perenelle's Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Al shared a swift glance. "There's a Philosopher's Stone here? Where can I find it? Wait, he destroyed it?"

Ed internally moaned. '_So close to getting our bodies back, and ripped away_.'

Dumbledore got a twinkling, conniving glint in his eye. "Nicolas left me his coded notes on how to create one. You boys are rather familiar with alchemy, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm the youngest State Alchemist there's ever been!" Ed grinned widely.

"Then if you and your brother teach a class on alchemy, in return I will give you Nicolas' notes."

Not bothering to think about it, Ed immediately said, "Sure, how bad can it be? But before we teach, me an' Al get to decode first."

"Of course."

Ed stood up fast, almost knocking over his chair. "No use waiting. Let's start now."

He made for the door, but Al grabbed the back of his long coat. "Just a second, Ed. Be polite!"

"That sign," Dumbledore mused.

"Yeah? The Flamel Cross? What about it?"

"I should mention one thing about Nicolas."

Ed waited expectantly.

"His full name is Nicolas Flamel."

Ed understood what was going in, he was able to comprehend it all, but the two thoughts wouldn't connect. '_Flamel was here too. And had a Philosophers Stone. How could he go across the Gate? Never mind that though, gotta concentrate now on how to decode his notes. Need to get Al's body back. Worth teaching some kids alchemy_.'

"Term starts September first, in two weeks. Are there any books or materials for your class?"

"No, wait, actually, yes. Got a deserted island where we can drop them off for a month?"

The other teachers stared hard at Ed.

Dumbledore massaged his forehead. "Mr. Elric, please do not bodily harm my students. Parents won't appreciate their children being injured in class. After the fiasco last year, and in nineteen ninety-two, the school governors might try to get involved."

"Yeah, yeah, HUH?"

Al panicked. "Nineteen ninety-two? But it's only nineteen eleven!"

Snape scoffed. "Foolish boy, it's nineteen ninety-five. I have enough trouble with idiot first years without having a professor being one."

"Great, great. A whole new dimension, and now I guess I'm almost a hundred years old." Ed sighed heavily.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together to diffuse the tension. "Well, why don't I help you boys get settled in, and then tomorrow I'll bring you Nicolas' notes."

Ed got up, hoping that in the morning things would become clearer. Hey, maybe it would turn out that this entire thing was a nightmare brought on by a head slam from Winry's wrench. Hopefully.

* * *

**Hurrah, hope you liked the massive changes I made in this chapter. It made no sense having Ed and Al be taken to the Order, because that might mean the trio run into them. It made way more sense to have them land in the Order meeting instead.**

** So, if you guys ever want to make suggestions of something funny, or a small subplot, I might take it into consideration. Obviously, it would be credited to you. **

**Oh, is anyone out there going to Anime Boston next weekend? I'm cosplaying two versions of Ed: normal, and during the Promised Day. Alright, see you all next time I update!**


End file.
